A Best Friend's Point Of View
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: Nick and Miley give me hope but I would never tell them that. Maybe I would jinx it or something. I always keep it to myself...  Just a best friend reflecting on a relationship on a special day. Niley


I am sitting here, staring at them; admiring them for who they are and what they've become. I know that life has never been easy for them and there have been more than just a few bumps in the road. If anyone deserved this day, it was them. If anyone deserved happiness now; it was them and no one else for sure. If I could, I'd give them all the happiness in the world, just because they've been through so much.

Miley looks beautiful in white. Then again, she looks beautiful in everything. Her veil is covering her face but I know she's crying underneath. But all those tears are happy tears because she knows she deserves to be happy. And when I look at Nick, he looks the same she probably looks under her veil. His eyes are glazed over with happiness as they stand there, listening to the priest go on and on.

And now, staring at them makes me think back to the first time I met him and then, a few months later I met her. I remember meeting Nick with Selena. We had to film this movie in Vancouver and I was more than excited so I brought her along. I later realized it was a mistake but I didn't really care at the time. He and his brothers were so nice to both of us, welcoming us in this whole new world.

They showed us that fame didn't have to turn you into a stuck-up person. And then we'd finished the movie I met Miley. At that time, they were still dating but already fighting every now and then. And even though Miley was jealous of the attention Selena got from Nick, she'd always sit back and smile, pretending not to be hurt. That was the time we started talking and became good friends quickly.

When they went on tour things changed. At first, I knew they were happy because they could be together more than usual but I realized, the more I talked to either of them, that their attitudes changed and towards December, Miley had often mentioned how she'd loved to be at home now instead of being on the 'stinking tour bus'. Nick even once said he hated being on tour with Miley - just because it seemed to be tearing them apart.

And he was right in the end. It tore them apart. Miley called me after their show on the 19th of December in tears. She told me he'd broken up with her. What she also said was that she had put the thought in his head but not in a way for him to break up with her completely. At first she even thought he meant 'taking a break'. But after he said 'we can stay friends' she knew it was over. That's what she told me.

Despite what people may think, ever since Miley and I had met we were great friends. And the longer we knew each other we grew more and more to best friends each day. But since Selena and I were still best friends at the beginning of 2008 and she seemed to hate Miley for no reason, Miley and I couldn't seem to go out together.

And then Selena dated Nick. I told her it was the most stupid thing to do - especially after only four weeks of him being solo. I found out that she was one of the reasons Nick and Miley had fought so often and one of the reasons why they broke up. Because Miley knew Selena liked Nick more than she should and because Nick accused Miley of being jealous - which she obviously was - and because she said he would not cut Selena off just because of Miley.

Miley told me that it felt like a punch in the face combined with a knife being stabbed into your heart when Nick said that. She would cry herself to sleep for weeks - she told me. I was thankful for Mandy though. Since I couldn't come over as often as I wanted I couldn't be there for Miley like I wanted to be. Mandy helped her through a lot.

When they had posted a video of them parodying Selena and I, I got a good laugh out of it. I later asked Mandy and Miley if I really sounded and acted like that, laughing as Miley 'apologized and agreed'. Selena, on the other hand, was pissed off. Just like the rest of the Jo Bro clan was. Well, not the parents since they adore Miley to bits - always have, always will.

Joe was the only one being rational. Mostly because I told him that Miley did in fact ask me if they could make a parody of me and Sel. I didn't tell Selena though because she didn't even know Miley and I talked. Joe did, sort of, so I told him. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse - with Selena starting to become someone I didn't know anymore, with Nick being a completely jerk (even to me) and with Kevin getting so worked up over nothing - it did get worse.

Since Kevin got so worked up over nothing - which I later found out was something - he decided to do the stupidest thing he's ever done in his whole life. Wear this freaking short, with the freaking gold letters saying freaking 'Team Demi And Selena'. And his lame-ass explanation that it was for a 'bowling team' was caught a lie before it came out his mouth.

I hated him for about a month until he finally apologized. Miley'd cried again after she saw the shirt. I told Kevin to burn it and he finally gave in and threw it out. He didn't burn it though so to make it official, I got the shirt - don't even ask me how I got it back - and brought it to Miley. Together we burnt it in her backyard.

And then, a little while later she released 7 Things… got that girl had nerve. I told her not to do it but she did anyway. I mean, I like the song - I love the song - but she knew that everyone would know who it was about and that everyone would think it was a hate song. She told me though, that it wasn't a hate song since she'd always end up singing that she hated the fact that he 'made her love him'.

I know that the brothers - except Joe - were more than angry at her but thankfully Kevin had learned his lesson and after having a really long talk with Nick he had too - neither did anything to hurt her or anything. I guess, she slightly drove it over the edge at the TCA's. That was probably not her best idea yet - singing that song that supposedly wasn't a hate song to the girl she knew Nick dated (the girl she addressed in her song as 'you like _her_')

I wasn't angry at her but I knew Selena was. Since Miley walked up to her and made her mouth the words to 'you make me love you' she had to pretend to actually enjoy the song. But truth be told, Selena hated that song. I was too scared to admit that I liked it.

And then, Miley started dating that country singing, not really attractive looking guy. I never liked him. Well, honestly, I hated him. He made fun of the brothers a lot and I know that even Miley was annoyed by that fact. But she liked him, apparently, so she dated him - way too long if you ask me. And when Nick found out… well, he wasn't exactly happy Miley seemed to have moved on.

Around October I yelled at him once, saying he acted hypocritical because he 'moved on' from Miley in a matter of four weeks which was worse than moving on after some months. He shut up about it afterwards, never once called Miley bad words - he never talked about it for a long amount of time.

In December that year, Miley told me that Nick had promised her he'd keep in touch - that they'd stay friends. And she sounded pretty depressed when she just admitted the obvious - that he didn't. And that made me not like Nick in so many levels. Breaking up with a girl because she is jealous of another girl for good reasons is one thing, but promising that girl to keep in touch and stay friends and then doing stuff like he did (like dating the reason for their break up or letting his brother wear stupid shirts) and definitely not calling her was a whole new level of being a jerk.

And after I had yelled at Nick he seemed to make a 180. At the inaugural he even hugged her! And I guess - all because of my awesome meddling - that was why they made plans right after the concert to go for some ice cream. It still amazed me how none of the paparazzi seemed to have snapped even one picture from then.

And then, their friendship grew again. But, we all knew they could never be 'just friends' because of several reasons. And when she had finally broken up with the way too old dude, she had to go to Georgia. And then Nick did something very not Nick-like. He flew there on short notice, just because he felt like it.

Well, we all knew that he was there for their anniversary anyway - the official one, that is. And what not everybody knows is what happened there. Not even I knew until after about a year later when Miley had called me and told me (while being on a totally different continent, but you'll hear about that later). Anyway, Nick came back and he acted different.

And then we found out Miley was dating that Australian dude. Once again, not a big fan of his. He didn't seem to make fun of the brothers but he did seem like an arrogant asshole. There's no better way to put it. I kept telling her that he was just using her - but she didn't believe me. Okay, I wouldn't believe myself either if I was blinded by his… well 'good looks' even though he was not really eye-candy or anything.

And then she dated him for about a year. But it was pretty clear to us that she wasn't even sure if they were legit dating or just doing some sort of publicity stunt. She mixed up dates, was often annoyed with him and he flirted with other girls in public. You have to be pretty stupid if you're dating someone as famous as Miley.

And when she was sure that he was in fact even cheating on her she finally broke up with him. But that came a while later. While Miley had found 'love' once again, Nick was devastated at first. Apparently he thought that Miley and him were… 'on better terms' after his visit in Georgia and after she came to Dallas to sing with him.

But that didn't appear so. And then he talked to me - like, he told me how he felt. He told me from the beginning of their end - December '07 - to Georgia. He regretted every second he wasn't with her that he even broke up and he hated that he made his brothers dislike her just so he had someone to comfort him. And then he finally told me he fell in love with her all over again.

And then the news came of her new man. Nick acted different again. He didn't necessarily show it but he did. And he started to become more outgoing. That could've been a plus except it really wasn't. At home he seemed rude and all that. We shot the sequel to the first movie together and of course, there were some rumors flying around that he was dating his love interest from the movie.

But he wasn't. And even though Miley had her own guy to worry about she'd called me and made sure he wasn't. For a split moment I was angry at her because she wanted Nick to be single while she was having fun with a jerk but then I dismissed it and told her there was nothing to worry about. Another girl from the movie, Allison, seemed to have found an interest in Nick though.

I told her to back off in the nicest way I could (though the nicest wasn't exactly… nice) and she did. We came home again and suddenly, Miley seemed to have lost touch with us. But I knew that it was the Australian kangaroo that was trying to get her away from us. She started to change and all that and even though I changed too, my attitude stayed the same.

Hers seemed to have gone from 'Happy go lucky, nobody can hurt me but I'll cry if I really need to' to 'Fuck the world, I won't cry and I don't care'. Yeah, I know, it sounds harsh. And for a few months, she was like that. I mean, I guess it's the best attitude you can have in the business since the press could get harsh but she seemed to have forgotten about her fans for a month.

Then she remembered again. That was around January - around the time Nick had decided to do a solo-project. He was happy about his project and I was happy for him and even Miley had told me to tell him she was happy for him. But then… he had to 'go out' with Selena again. This time, he actually had to. They told him to. It was a demand, not an offer.

For publicity - gosh, you'd think that company was a nice company that wouldn't get you to do anything, but nope, they _made _him do it - and I knew Nick hated it but he agreed. Selena got clingy. At that point, she and I had drifted apart but I didn't really care either. She was her own person; she wouldn't need me.

Except, once I called her and put her into place when someone had indirectly called me a coat-tail rider. Hell, I was far from that and we all knew it. Anyway, Selena decided to record some songs. A year ago when we were still on good terms I would've told her not to because even though I knew she… maybe could sing under some circumstances, in the end, a lot of people would end up telling her the bitter truth.

That even though she loved singing, she wasn't really good at it. Her songs sounded okay (I guess because of the magical thing they call computer) and some lyrics were good. What kind of irked me though was that she didn't write her songs but she got credit for it. The company seemed to have known that her album would need promotion so they set her up with Nick.

They liked them together and I hated them for it. How could they do something like this? Nick and Selena were both still young - why did they need to be put in a relationship? Miley then called me and told me that she hated it. I didn't know what she was talking about, she just kept on going about how much she hated 'it'. I later found out the 'it' she was talking about was the situation all-together and much later I found out it was also the Aussie-guy.

Now just for your information, I like Australian people. I just didn't like that one guy that ruined Miley's and Nick's relationship (which was non-existent at that point but… that's not the point right now). I also like kangaroos so maybe I shouldn't have called him one. Hm, I'll have to think about that. Then again, he's not in the picture anymore so why should I care?

Anyway, Nick went on his own tour and then he got the news he'd be playing Marius in Les Misérables. I was proud of him and so was Miley and once again, I was told to tell him that she was. I did. He was more than happy to hear something from her even though she didn't even call him herself.

Meanwhile, Miley was told to play at the Rock In Rio and we all know the story. She did go there while Nick was in London and she had her little speech. I knew hers and the Aussie's relationship was on the rocks and she felt emotional.

She revealed the fact that 'Full Circle' was about Nick. Well, what else is new, Miles? And then suddenly, their anniversary came again and both were in London. It was like fate… well, or like their time schedules happened to finally agree with life. And after two one-hour long conversations on the telephone I made them get together on that day.

Let's just say, I am practically the genius that finally got them back together in the end… or well, I was the little spark that set off the fire, to sound extra smart. They met up and had a talk. A very long needed talk if you ask me. And that day, a lot of stuff happened that neither told me. Well, not until later.

That was also when Miley finally told me what happened back in Georgia. They had sex. Simple as that but also life changing for them. They promised to wait till their marriage; till they found the right one. And yet, they did have sex. And Miley seemed to have had mixed emotions about it. In the end she said she thought that it was a sign. That he was the one after all.

She only told me that a year later after she had met with Nick. But she didn't tell me what happened that day in London. I found out a while later. But first, her album released. Different reviews - actually, a lot of bad ones but there were the ones that were incredibly good which made up for it - and I loved the album, by the way.

And then a few ups and downs came. At the last concert of that year's American-part of the tour with the brothers to kind of promote the sequel, Miley came up and watched because she and Nick had somehow become friends again. She danced along and laughed and was just her happy self. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that she and the Aussie had finally broken up?

I wasn't complaining anyway. And then she came to Nick's birthday party. We had it all figured out. Miley and I would go to a restaurant first and then 'run into Nick and Joe' at the bowling alley. I mean, people actually seemed to believe it. Seriously though, why would we randomly walk into a bowling alley and run into them? Very unlikely, just so you know.

And then… it all just started again. Things changed and those two grew up. Those two got through a lot of stuff. Those two deserved this day. This day - this ceremony, which had just ended. Great, I didn't even hear them say those words to each other to seal the deal. I inwardly groan as everyone gets up and claps happily as they walk down the aisle.

And then I find myself sitting at a table with the two of them, both not even paying attention to anyone but each other. I talk to Joe. It is five years after the year Miley, Nick and I turned legal. And finally, they tied the knot. Gosh, I told them to, I guess. Nick had to man up and drop the question at some point and I told him that with 23 he might as well. We all knew he had found the girl anyway - some knew when they were still 13, some figured it out when they were 18.

Point is they had found love at a very young age. Lucky. Well, anyway, I talk to Joe while Nick and Miley were lost in their own world. We had gotten over our little differences five years ago. And we may have gotten together… and we may have gotten married. And I may be pregnant. Nobody knew though. I don't want to tell them though - not at the wedding at least.

Nick and Miley give me hope but I would never tell them that. Maybe I would jinx it or something. I'll always keep it to myself. And even though I know I found true love in Joe in the end, Nick's and Miley's was something completely different. A rare love. And everyone sitting around us knows.

Suddenly, all eyes turn to Joe and I. Did I say something out loud? No, I realize, they just suddenly seemed to have run out of stuff to talk about. Great, awkward moment… And then we had Joe's famous 'awkward' muttered under his breath. I smiled at them and shrugged.

"So…" They all nodded and even Miley and Nick seemed to finally realize that other people were around. I sigh and look around. Then I glance at my stomach and decide since nobody has anything to talk about anymore - which is kinda weird for a wedding, right? Especially for parents - I might as well tell them about the baby.

"Did you know I'm pregnant?" And watch hell break lose…

* * *

**I have no idea where that came from or what this is supposed to mean or anything but I liked the idea... I don't know if everything I wrote actually happened like it did - like the sex part, for instance - but that's just what popped into my head last night... I wrote it last night too, I just didn't upload it then... So, did you like it? Please let me know because I find this one right here pretty... lame :P Thanks for reading anyway and I hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
